yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Yuna is a Hero Club Member Punitto! Chapter 7
Yuki Yuna is a Hero Club Member Punitto! Chapter 7 is chapter seven of the sequel 4koma series to Yuki Yuna is a Hero Club Member. Translation Page 1 caption: Everything's as usual at the Hero... Club...? Togo-san is... Yuki Yuna: Hi, guys! Nogi Sonoko: Yo, it's Sonoko~. Miyoshi Karin: I'm here. Inubouzaki Fu: Ah, you're here. (How are you?) Inubouzaki Itsuki Hello! Fu: All right. Since we're complete now, let's go ahead and kick off today's briefing. All: Okaaay! Togo Mimori: (looming)...watching...! Page 2 Mommy The day before: Yuna: Togo-saaan! Are you free right now? I'm trying to figure out how to work on the homepage. Togo: (I'll be right there.) What's the problem, Yuna-chan? Yuna: I don't really get this part. Togo: Uhm, let me see. Fu: Togo, you got a minute? Itsuki: Togo-senpaaai, can you show me how blind stitching works? Karin: Togo, what was I supposed to do next again? Togo: P-Please give me a moment. Sonoko: Hm~. Sonoko: Geez, Wasshi! What are you, their mom~? All: Huh? Page 3 Convincing! Sonoko: And that's why you'll try to overcome your "Wasshi Dependence Syndrome"~. # Try to have club activities without Wasshi for one day. # Anyone who says Wasshi's name gets a forehead flick. # Wasshi isn't allowed to show herself! Fu: (Hey!) Watch your wording! Karin: ...You do have a point though. Itsuki: It's like the Hero Club would stop functioning without Togo-senpai. Fu: (Hmph) We can't have that. Togo: Uhm, Sonocchi... Yuna: That's not true, Sono-chan! We aren't dependent on Togo-san! Yuna: Right, Togo-san!? Togo: Ah, sure. Page 4 Starting soon In the end, Sonoko's suggestion led to the current situation. Togo: I wonder if Yuna-chan will be okay... Fu: All right, let's gather up at the blackboard and get this briefing started. Yuna: Shall we go then, Togo-san? Yuna: .......Oh Karin, Fu, Itsuki, Sonoko: (glint) (smirk) (flash) (Boo-boo!) (SFX: Flick) Yuna: Oww! Togo: Will she be okay... Page 5 So weak...! Fu: Alrighty then, let's do this. (Board: This week's schedule) All: (Okaaay!) Fu: This week- Uhm...Did we have anything planned, Togo- Fu: T-To-To-To-To-Togan melons are also called "winter melons", aren't they? Even though they're a summer vegetable. Yuna: Aaah! Fu-senpai said Togo-san just now! Sonoko: (Boo-boo.) Fu: (SFX: Flick) Page 6 Way too weak...! Itsuki: Oh. I almost forgot, I made a cake in home ec. I'll cut it, okay? Karin: Uwah. Fu: By the way, why did you cut it into six pieces? Karin: (Is this thing wailing?) Itsuki: Huh? Well, because To... Itsuki: ...to err is human, I'm still new at this. (Hehe) Yuna: I'll wrap Togo-san's piece in plastic wrap for later~. Itsuki: (SFX: Flick) Page 7 I got this Sonoko: Here, Wasshi. Cake for you~. Togo: (Thank you.) Why are you wearing a stagehand's hood...? Togo: Anyhow, having to sit back and watch is so frustrating! (Hmph) Yuna-chan's forehead can't take any more! (Itsuki-chan has gotten better, hasn't she?) Sonoko: You're right~. Sonoko: Yu-yu has been completely taken over by you, Wasshi~. Togo: Well, I turned her into this...But I'm fully prepared to take responsibility, don't worry. (I'll win her heart through her stomach!) Sonoko: Wow~. Page 8 Forehead pinch Yuna: Togo-saaan, the black marker...(Flick) Yuna: Is it okay like this, Togo-sa...(Flick) Yuna: "Togosen" (isogloss), isn't that...(Flick) Fu: Get it into your thick skull already!! My flick finger hurts! Karin: ...The last one was clearly a wrongful conviction. Page 9 Twitch Itsuki: Uhm...(It might be a bit late to say this, but) I feel like Yuna-san is at a big disadvantage like this... Karin: (Well) That just proves she was that much more dependent on her. Fu: Well, maybe this will serve as a good lesson for... Fu: Huh!? She collapsed! Karin: (Uwah!) Itsuki: Yuna-saaan! Page 10 How delighted she looks Yuna: Ugh...Togo-san, Togo-saaan... Fu: No, that wasn't it! These symptoms, it's...! Karin: You know what it is, Fu? Fu: Togo Withdrawal Syndrome: A condition which makes the patient think that everyone present is Togo as a result of psychological damage caused by the feeling of loneliness in Togo's absence. Fu: It happened once before, back when I founded the club, and it was incredibly annoying. Memory!Yuna: Togo-san, Togo-san! Fu: (On the third day since Togo was hospitalized for examination. I feel like I saw this somewhere before.) Karin: Whoa. Itsuki: ...That aside, onee-chan, that makes three forehead flicks for you. Karin: And two for Yuna. Page 11 Double alpha waves Yuna: Uwaaah, Togo-saaan! Itsuki: Uhyaaah! Fu: ...We should call it a day. We won't get anything done at this rate. Karin: You're right. Yuna: (Ah! Your chest... this isn't the right one!!) Togo: I agree, please do that! Fu: Ah, sure. All right, Togo, could you do that thing? Togo: Naturally. Sonoko: I'll join in~. Togo, Sonoko: (Be healthy. Be healthy. Be healthy. Be healthy. Be healthy. Be healthy.) Itsuki: (I'm feeling kinda warm and fuzzy.) Page 12 Now that you mention it! Togo: Personally, I'm very glad that I'm being depended upon. It makes me feel like the Hero Club (this place) is where I belong. That's why I don't particularly mind it. Sonoko: Supporting each other and helping people in need is what the Hero Club is all about~. When others depend on you, you don't think of it as a bother either, do you? Karin: W-Well, I guess... Fu: ...Yeah, you're right. Fu: We're Heroes, after all. Itsuki: ...But weren't you the one who started this in the first place, Sonoko-san? Sonoko: (poof) All: Oh. It just wouldn't be the Hero Club without the six of them. Gallery 1517308033580.jpg 1517308107583.jpg 1517308177349.jpg 1517308462528.jpg 1517308545553.jpg 1517308614559.jpg 1517308688090.jpg 1517308757650.jpg 1517308824798.jpg 1517308896607.jpg 1517308981082.jpg 1517309054815.jpg Navigation Category:4koma Category:Chapter